


Cause when you look like that (It drives me wild)

by spoiltmilk



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (Jihoon likes it rough), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Euigeon is mentioned ONCE because they're in a polyamory relationship but this is not a threesome, Jihoon is a cock slut thank you very much, Jihoon is legal, Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of the tags, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiltmilk/pseuds/spoiltmilk
Summary: Jihoon likes the way Daniel's eyes flicker with danger when he knows he's in control.





	Cause when you look like that (It drives me wild)

**Author's Note:**

> haah I'm not very good at smut so bear with me
> 
> read the end notes to know why i havent been updating i wanna let him take control <3
> 
> but first!! enjoy (feel free to skip the first 1k words to get straight to the sex)

“So. Let me get this straight,” Daehwi said, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

Woojin stifled a laugh. _“Ironic.”_

 

Daehwi rolled his eyes and Jihoon tried not to follow suit. Woojin had been using the same joke for years now, every single time Daehwi decided to start his sentences with a, ‘let me get this straight’. Plucking a grape off the bunch, Jihoon popped it into his mouth and refrained himself from checking his phone obsessively again. Daehwi was right. He was being too obsessive and Daniel was probably getting tired of that-- he was just too nice to say it out loud.

 

“You _want_ to give him a lap dance and somehow you need _me_ and Woojin to help? I mean, not that I don’t want to help, but what makes you think we’re of use in this… type of stuff?” Daehwi continued, planting himself down on a chair as though drained.

 

“What makes you think I _can’t_ help?” Woojin shot back. “My twerking skills bring all the boys to the yard.”

 

“So I assume you wouldn’t mind if I leak the video online?” the youngest among the three of them mused slyly. Woojin cursed under his breath and feigned cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

 

“Woojin has a point there. He’s a choreographer. I don’t want to go as far as to _twerk_ , but I want to keep it classier. Effortlessly sexy. Just-- body rolls and slut drops or something along those lines. I just want to keep Daniel _happy_ . I always feel like I’m failing him in bed. He’s just so hot and experienced and I get the feeling like he’s constantly holding back _for me_ ,” Jihoon said. He swallowed down the grape he’d been chewing on for way too long and shuddered. “Plus, I know that Daehwi and Jinyoung are fucking kinky. Surely you’ve done something like this before?”

 

Red flooded Daehwi’s cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears and Woojin smirked, moving to retrieve his phone from his pocket sneakily. The corner of Daehwi’s eyes caught the action and he turned to glare at the boy. “Don’t you _dare_ take a picture.” Sensing how fidgety and on the edge Jihoon was, Daehwi worried his bottom lip and thought about Jihoon’s problem. “Why don’t you let Daniel know that you’re comfortable enough to go more _creative_ with your sex life?”

 

“I don’t-- I don’t want to let him know how fucked up I am,” Jihoon breathed out.

 

Woojin cocked his head to one side. “Isn’t that the point of this whole planning to lap dance for Daniel thing?”

 

“Little kids like you wouldn’t understand,” Daehwi dismissed, reaching over to pinch Woojin’s cheek.

 

“Look, can you guys help me or not?”

 

Both of his friends hesitated for a moment and exchanged unreadable expressions, but they nodded in the end, lifting the burden off Jihoon’s chest a little. But the knot of anxiety became tighter, sitting at the bottom of his stomach. He’d never done anything like this for his past boyfriends before, but Daniel was special. He just hoped that Daniel would embrace this side of Jihoon as much as he loved Jihoon’s cuteness to bits.

 

“Sure,” Daehwi promised. “We’ll help you, but first we’re going to have to do a little shopping at my favorite store.”

 

Looking at the upturned corners of Daehwi’s mouth, Jihoon almost regretted asking his best friends.

 

_Almost._

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Woojin-- their designated driver-- drove them to the destination keyed into the car’s GPS, Jihoon sat in the backseat, looking out the window but not really _there_ , in the moment. At this point, his fingertips were probably scraped free of the topmost layer of skin from how nervous he was. Daniel had just texted him asking if they could have lunch together and Jihoon managed to twist his way out the tricky situation, spinning webs of lies _everywhere_. He didn’t like to lie to his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want to let Daniel know about where he was headed.

 

A _sex store_.

 

Jihoon had never been to one in flesh. All his toys were bought from shady online shopping sites and delivered to his door days later after the purchase. Thankfully, Daniel had always been one to respect his privacy and never grilled him too thoroughly about the contents of the packages (though he _probably_ knew what they were already). Jihoon licked his dry lips in anticipation from just thinking about the times when he was nearly caught. That was one of things that turned him on, brought him much, much closer to achieving his high and riding it out.

 

He _loved_ the thought of getting away with things, and his long, drawn out jerking off sessions while Daniel was on the way home from work were no exception. Most of the time Jihoon got off on his pure imagination alone. What would Daniel do if he found out and walked in on Jihoon one day, hair disheveled from dreary hours at the office, tie already undone around his neck.

 

 _Fuck_ , Jihoon was really messed up. He was, in fact, a really perverted person who felt incredibly sex deprived despite how much Daniel complied to Jihoon’s weekly ( _daily)_ sexual demands but he made up for it by putting together scenarios in his head and masturbating to them whenever Daniel’s not around. It was a wonder how Daniel still associated Jihoon with every synonym of ‘cute’ after experiencing Jihoon’s insatiable sex drive.

 

“We’re here, assholes,” Woojin announced after parking the car _right_ in front of the conspicuous store. It was clearly the highlight of the row of buildings it was sandwiched between, its oversized sign striking and eye catching, displaying the words ‘Seongwoo’s Cucumbers’ proudly to everyone who would read it.

 

“That’s… nice,” Jihoon remarked, looking at it from inside the car, blushing a furious red. He was kind of regretting his decision to get Daehwi involved now.

 

“Come on, I know the owner. He won’t tell anyone about your secret fantasies,” Daehwi coaxed, already climbing out the vehicle with a challenging smile.

 

Jihoon fucking _hated_ being challenged. And losing.

 

With his heart probably literally in his mouth, he followed the two of his friends into the dimly-lit store.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon perused all the options at the front of the place but found nothing he was looking for. Truthfully, he didn’t even _know_ what he was specifically aiming to get, but he had a rough idea-- an ingenious plan-- of how he was going to get Daniel worked up enough to _finally_ destroy his ass (Daehwi’s words, not his). Daniel had always been gentle when handling Jihoon, it was almost as though he was holding a fragile merchandise, not a person. Needless to say, it pissed Jihoon off to no end.

 

Now fuming, he ventured deeper into the store and avoided the owner as best as he could. Daehwi was chatting Seongwoo up at the counter and Woojin appeared to be hovering awkwardly at the least sexy corner-- by a display of gaudy boxers spotting holes strategically placed here and there.

 

They weren't very convenient for daily use, but Jihoon made a mental note to drop by the store by himself some time in the future to purchase one of those.

 

Seeing how confused and pent up with frustration Jihoon was, Daehwi sauntered over and rested his hand on a rack of headbands, all of varying animals that Jihoon supposed was considered turn on-ish. “So, handsome, see anything that might interest you?”

 

He made a face and looked away instantly. “There’s a lot to consider,” he said.

 

“I’m an expert at this. Tell me what you’re picturing and I’ll find it for you.”

 

“I just-- I don’t _know_ what I want.” He was close to whining. He _felt_ like whining. He’d never thought that shopping for boner inducing get up would be this hard and confusing.

 

Daehwi raised an eyebrow and put another hand on his shoulder. “S’okay, we’ll figure it out. Tell me what Daniel likes, maybe we’ll start from there.”

 

“Daniel _likes_ a lot of stuff but he wouldn’t tell me most of them unless I accidentally find out and confront him about it,” Jihoon sighed exasperatedly. “But he likes it when I call him daddy. It seems like he enjoys being in control but he’s so careful with me to an extent where he would withdraw or shrink back a little even when I’ve said _nothing_ about hating it. He treats me like a little kid.”

 

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m tired of that. If he doesn’t wreck my ass this Friday night I’m gonna wreck _his_.”

 

“ _You_?” Daehwi exclaimed, holding back laughter. “As if your dick’s big enough.”

 

Jihoon pursed his lips so hard they disappear altogether. “Lucky for you and Jinyoung, both of you have nursery dicks. I’m surprised you don’t have to use one of _Seongwoo’s cucumbers_.”

 

His friend shrugged. “What makes you think we don’t?” He walked towards a rack of lace panties and shoved one of them into Jihoon’s face. “Here, this is going to guarantee you monster sex.” Jihoon made a disgruntled face at Daehwi’s choice of words before taking the piece of clothing (literally just a mini-sized handkerchief with a bunch of holes) into his hands. It was brown in color, lined with black lace along the sides that met at the back in the form of a small ribbon.

 

“It’s cute but that’s a shit color.”

 

Jihoon opted for a pastel blue and white pair instead, which earned its approval from Daehwi almost right away. At the same time, Woojin marched over with his shoulders squared up like he was ready to fight whoever came near to him and saw what Jihoon was holding. He bowed his head and buried his hands deep into his pockets. “I’m gonna-- stay in the car. Yeah. See you guys later.”

 

He bolted out the store immediately, Daehwi’s loud cry of “ _Pussy!”_ haunting him until the glass door closed behind his hunched over, oversized hoodie-clad figure.

 

“So. You’re buying this?”

 

Jihoon smiled. “ _Yes._ And a few other things I have my eyes on.” He shot a brief glance over Daehwi’s shoulder to the wall at the other side of the store. Rows of thigh high stockings were on display, each more revealing and garish than the last. The kind of thing he was looking for exactly. He wandered over to the selection with Daehwi in tow and settled on a pair that matched his panties perfectly. Jihoon imagined himself wearing them, the white fishnet pattern stretching over the milky expanse of his skin and _fucking fell in love_. He might even start wearing them under his jeans when he had to go out just for the sake of wearing them.

 

“God, you’re really fucking kinky. Would you like a pair of bunny ears to go with all of this?” Daehwi asked sarcastically.

 

“I already have that at home,” Jihoon answered distractedly. “Let’s go.”

 

“Done?”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m done. Any longer and Woojin is going to tear his hair out and drive away without us.” Jihoon snickered with Daehwi and headed to the counter to check out. While Seongwoo handed over a bag with his new clothes in it, Jihoon accepted it and walked out feeling rather confident for the first time that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came quickly.

 

Maybe a little _too_ quickly. As Jihoon had expected, Daniel came back late after the sun had set. He’d spent the entire day practising even though he knew that he would forget everything the moment Daniel started to tease him with his fleeting touches, the searing warmth from his boyfriend’s palm lingering and dancing on his skin long after Daniel’s fingers were no longer there. Those touches left something hungry burning away at the edges of Jihoon’s patience, still ravenous as ever after Daniel gave Jihoon what he wanted.

 

As Jihoon slipped on his panties, he allowed himself a tiny giggle, anticipation bubbling high and turning him into a giddy teenager again. He looked ridiculous _now_ , when he checked himself out in the mirror opposite their bed, but he was sure enough that Daniel would enjoy eating his ass out tonight more than any other nights. He decided to pull on the thigh highs right before Daniel came back in case it left any marks on his skin.

 

When his phone vibrated, Jihoon knew it would be a text from Daniel.

 

_What did you have for dinner today baby? I’m otw home right now <3 _

 

Jihoon’s smile stretched from ear to ear when he read the message, fingers moving to type a reply before he stopped abruptly. _He’ll be angrier if I don’t respond now_ , he thought. Actually, Jihoon doubted Daniel would ever be mad at him, but he figured he should try before jumping to conclusions.

 

He was just about to run out of productive things to do on his phone when he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table again, almost jumping out his skin. That usually meant that Daniel had reached their building and was waiting for the lift to take him to the topmost floor, so Jihoon reached for the rest of his outfit and licked his lips as he watched the thigh highs slip over his muscled thighs slowly, almost deliciously mesmerizing. If there was anyone who loved Jihoon more than his parents and Daniel, it was probably himself.

 

After that was done, he slipped on an oversized sweater and fixed the bunny headband that was already seated on his head.

 

He was glad Daniel admitted to having a mirror kink a few months back, because then they had a mirror installed on the previously bare wall of their bedroom and now the couple could see _everything_ when they fucked.

 

Jihoon heard the telling sound of the front door clicking open and he knew that Daniel was back.

 

His Daniel.

 

“Jihoon?” Daniel practically shouted. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon called back from the bedroom as he padded across the floor towards his boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“God, you-- is your phone with you? I was freaking out because you didn’t reply. Don’t ever do that ever again, okay? I was fucking scared--”

 

Jihoon peeked out from behind the door. Judging by how Daniel did a double take mid-sentence, he probably spotted the bunny ears and sensed that something was off already. The younger guy smiled teasingly, playfully as he refused to reveal himself fully.

 

“Jihoon?” Daniel wet his lips and Jihoon noted how his breathing pattern accelerated. _Good_. “What are you doing?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Fucking idiot, I’m trying to seduce you can’t you tell?”

 

“I can’t say it’s not working.” Daniel pushed the door open gently and snaked an arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer and within kissing distance. The press of Daniel’s soft lips against Jihoon’s chapped ones had successfully gotten the latter to open his mouth almost right away, mainly because he could never refuse whatever Daniel wanted. Daniel’s a very good kisser, the best in Jihoon’s opinion. But he was also a playful kisser and on days like these, when Jihoon was already bearing the weight of a _raging boner_ between his legs, it pissed him off.

 

He changed his movements from soft and slow to fast and rough within a matter of seconds, then he’d lean back and relax a little to let Jihoon take control for a few moments before reigning all dominance back again.

 

The way he kissed was a little rougher than usual, and while the change was subtle, Jihoon could pick it out easily enough after six years of being together. Almost lazily, Daniel’s hand languidly slid down the curve of his ass over the thick material of his sweater to curl his fingers around the hem of it. Jihoon’s heart was beating fast and loud and he felt sweat starting to bead at the hearts of his palms.

 

He pulled back from the kiss to get some air, his expression gradually turning sour when he saw Daniel smirking down at him triumphantly, as though he’d already won.

 

Daniel was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was a fact Jihoon had known since the first time he’d set eyes on the man, but his sharp, sculpted looks made Jihoon’s breath _catch every single fucking time_. His hair was parted in a comma hairstyle today, his lips red and wet from making out. But his body… Jihoon’s hand trailed up Daniel’s chest like tiny little spiders.

 

Jihoon’s favourite part of sex was the undressing. Daniel looked good in a suit, yes, but Daniel looked _even better_ naked and on the bed with Jihoon in his lap (Jihoon knew because _thank fuck_ the mirror was there).

 

“Sunshine, what’s all of this, huh?” His fingers crawled further down Jihoon’s leg, slipping the tips into the holes of his fishnet thigh highs provokingly.

 

“Why? Don’t like it?”

 

“I fucking _love_ it,” Daniel said, his lips pressed and moving against Jihoon’s sensitive spot on the neck. “I just don’t think I’ve done anything to deserve you.”

 

“Sweet talker.”

 

Jihoon could see the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of Daniel’s lips. He always grinned like a wolf, like a predator hunting down its prey, ready to devour the rabbit in one violent motion of its jaws snapping down around the weaker animal’s neck. Jihoon would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on. But if Daniel pushed him anymore further now, he might actually just come from the feeling of his dick straining against the lace of his panties, the friction driving him half past the point of caring. But he held it in.

 

 _Because I’m daddy’s good boy_.

 

He swallowed.

 

Daniel let the back of his hand caress Jihoon’s cheek, watching the younger boy lean into his touch eagerly with amusement painting his features. “Good boy,” he suddenly let slip. Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at Daniel through his lashes, pink mouth ready and open.

 

Jihoon felt a shiver snaking down his spine when he saw the way Daniel’s eyes darken, something black and hot swirling behind his gaze, constantly darting to every part of Jihoon’s body like he was hungry. “Daddy, I’ve been waiting for you all day long,” he said softly, testing the water to see if Daniel was up for it.

 

 _He was_.

 

Daniel growled, a pure guttural animal-like sound ripping from the base of his throat as he collected Jihoon up into his arms in one swooping motion and carried him over to their bed bridal style. He shrugged off his blazer and Jihoon’s mouth watered from just eyeing the way the older guy’s shoulders rolled, muscles shifting beneath the thin layer of his white shirt. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over Jihoon for mere seconds before leaning down to grant Jihoon a peck.

 

As expected, it wasn’t enough. Jihoon sat up, suddenly remembering the purpose of getting all dressed up.

 

"Daniel, I have a surprise for you," he teased. "But you're going to have to be good."

 

Daniel scoffed. He never explicitly said it out loud, but he really hated being told what to do. It made his teeth clench, his need to take control spike high.

 

"I promise it'll be worth it," Jihoon said in hopes of convincing Daniel successfully. Quietly, Daniel moved to position himself in the middle of the bed and Jihoon gently pushed him down so that he was resting against the headboard. Jihoon flashed him a playful smirk and moved to grab his phone from the nightstand swiftly, playing the song he'd downloaded for this occasion.

 

"Fuck, are you gonna give me a lap dance?"

 

Daniel went blank. He couldn't think. Not properly, anyway. This was all too much for him to take in at once-- Jihoon's thigh highs, his rabbit ears, those half-lidded eyes and open mouth, tempting him to come closer,  _come eat me_. Daniel couldn't help but hate what Jihoon was wearing.  _Too much_ , he hissed to himself _, it was covering too much_. His fingers reached for the sweater Jihoon had on to take it off, but Jihoon stopped him just in time before his choice of underwear was revealed.

 

"Daniel, you  _promised_ ," Jihoon chided lightly. His boyfriend was about to protest when Jihoon pressed a finger against his lips. "Just. Relax. No touching, so keep those hands at your sides."

 

Daniel didn't answer. He  _couldn't_ answer. Because Jihoon had already started dancing and he was far too entranced to do anything but watch, all blood rushing south. His hands twitched. Fuck it, maybe his dick did, too. But it wasn't like he could help it-- there was absolutely  _nothing_ in the world more beautiful or heart-stopping than Jihoon giving a lap dance because  _fuck--_

 

As Jihoon moved along to the music, Daniel felt the bass thrumming in his bones. Jihoon sent him a coy look, exultant that he had Daniel played into his hands for once. Little did he know, Daniel had always been wrapped around the younger boy's pinky finger and he'd do  _anything_ for the boy. Daniel's toes curled and his fists were clenched each time Jihoon made a little dip, arcing his back inwards and getting so close to Daniel the latter could feel Jihoon's breath hit his earlobes in a way that nearly coaxed a whine from Daniel's lips. He pulled away before Daniel could respond in any way each time.

 

He threw his head back, jaw dropped and body racking with slight shivers as his hips continued swaying and rolling in a way that Daniel was sure was illegal.

 

"I'm committing a sin," Daniel bemoaned, closing his eyes because he was sure he would lose it if he continued looking at Jihoon any longer. He was close. In both ways. Close to losing his fucking mind and so, so close to coming in his pants.

 

"Open you eyes, Daniel. I worked really, really  _hard_ on this," Jihoon chuckled in a voice deeper than his usual tone. He grinded down harshly on Daniel's bulge, letting loose a small ' _umph'_ when their erections met.

 

"Why do you,"-- the older guy tried to say without stuttering through clenched teeth-- "never call me hyung?"

 

Jihoon pressed a kiss to Daniel's eyelid, baiting the latter into opening his eyes again. "I'd much rather call you daddy instead."

 

"I really want to touch you," Daniel blurted out.

 

The younger boy only beamed in response, almost like he was gloating, and he bent his body further down, his nose almost buried in the crook of Daniel's neck. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sweat mixed with Daniel's none too strong cologne, the smell motivating him to see how far he could take this, how long it would take for Daniel to unleash the beast (and  _fucking finally--_ Jihoon was sick of Daniel playing nice with him).

 

"Try harder."

 

" _Baby_ ," Daniel all but growled, the sole word rumbling deep in his chest and putting a stop to Jihoon's performance. " _Baby,_ let me touch you." The pet name rolled off his tongue easily, almost instinctively, and turned Jihoon into a meek, obedient mess straight away. Daniel won and he knew it, too. He pushed Jihoon into the bed and told him not to move until he said so before turning off the music (that was starting to get on his nerves) and raking his fingers through Jihoon's hair.

 

"Daniel--"

 

Jihoon's sentence was left hanging mid-air, interrupted by sharp pinpricks of pain shooting up his scalp when Daniel harshly pulled on a fistful of his boyfriend's hair towards him in a fierce tug.  Jihoon hissed, his eyes watering and limbs flailing all about in a way that he was sure wasn't flattering... his eyes turning darker with lust pooling in them, a dark desire growing unharnessed in his stomach that left him craving for more.

 

 _This_ , was exactly what he wanted.

 

He relished in pain. So long as Daniel was the one giving it to him.

 

"What did you just call me?" He held Jihoon at eye level, glee spreading on his face when he saw the tears brimming at the edges of Jihoon's eyes.

 

"S-sorry, daddy."

 

"Better." He let go of a few strands. Jihoon grinded up against the tent in Daniel's pants and the latter laughed. "Impatient, are we? Daddy's gonna give baby what he wants but first..." He inched Jihoon's sweater up and his previously stable composure crumbled to dust at his feet when he saw what Jihoon had been hiding the whole time. Jihoon didn't know why, but he was responding weirdly-- this was what he'd planned since days before, yet he was still flustered as if he didn't expect to be caught. His skin turned a pretty pink and dusty red settled on his cheeks all the way up to his ears and temples. His skin was  _burning_ with embarrassment he couldn't fathom but it felt good to be pinned so helplessly under Daniel's intense stare.

 

Wordlessly, Daniel pushed his sweater further up, revealing a wider expanse of his stomach, toned and pearly and unmarked. Daniel set to work immediately, taking in a small spot of skin into his mouth, biting and sucking the flesh and sending vibrations straight to Jihoon's cock every time he hummed.

 

" _Ah_ ," Jihoon moaned. His fingers stretched forward, reaching for the buttons on Daniel's shirt, popping them open at record speed. Daniel rolled his shoulders and eased the shirt off, proceeding to cast it onto the floor along with his tie. Jihoon was already breathless with lust, impatience increasing with every rise and fall of his chest. Then again, he'd never been this desperate and thirsty barely ten or fifteen minutes into foreplay before. Jihoon's heart raced and the palpitations increased in speed as he admired Daniel's undeniably amazing physique. It took his breath away, made him feel small, made him  _needy_ and envious.

 

"Have you prepped yet?"

 

It took Jihoon a while to figure out that Daniel was talking to him, asking him something. He stuttered for a moment before opting to just shake his head  _no_ instead.

 

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Jihoon-ah," he murmured under his breath, unbuckling his belt hastily and dropping it onto the floor. He kicked off his pants as well. All that was separating Jihoon from what he wanted was just a pair of boxers now. "We're not doing it your way tonight." He got off the bed and pulled Jihoon onto his feet as well.

 

Unsure, Jihoon gazed at him, blank and awaiting further instructions. All of a sudden, Daniel had him pressed against the cold surface of the mirror, a hand on his right ass cheek. He was sandwiched tightly between the mirror and his boyfriend, the latter's rock hard erection pressing into his back painfully. Experimentally, the younger boy rutted back against Daniel's member, but earned himself a hard slap on his ass instead. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt badly-- Daniel wasn't holding back to allow Jihoon some time to adjust at all. He'd also be lying if he said his dick didn't twitch, waves of pleasure drowning him, vision dotted with black and colors blurring into one another.

 

He moaned, arcing into the mirror. His breath was fogging its shiny surface, his fingers scraping at it, trying to find purchase, something to hold onto, but failing. Daniel wrapped his free hand around his waist and drew him closer.

 

"You like that? Looks like daddy's little slut likes it rough," Daniel remarked with a light undertone of pure amusement. "Lift your head up, baby, I want you to see how fucking slutty you look."

 

Jihoon obeyed. The electrifying way in which Daniel's eyes hawk over his body caused Jihoon to let out an incoherent slew of words. Daniel lowered himself into a squat before lowering his lashes and pulling down his fishnet stockings halfway. At first, it was just a lick. A tiny, skittish one. Almost akin to a kitten's. Then, evidently, Daniel grew bolder and bit down on a mouthful of Jihoon's innermost thigh without restraint, sending Jihoon a sensation that made his eyes roll backwards in their sockets.

 

"Wait here," Daniel commanded, moving away to retrieve some lube from the drawer beside their bed. When he came back, he marveled at how easily bruises bloomed on Jihoon's delicate skin, the part in which he'd sucked on earlier already a furious red in color. He reveled in the fact that by tomorrow, there would be a hickey resting there, a mark that Daniel had left with the thought of wanting to claim Jihoon forever.

 

Tentatively, Daniel raised Jihoon's sweater again, a little light headed as inch by inch, the stretch of the younger boy's skin was revealed once again. He didn't like to admit it, but Daniel was gaping, awestruck by how perfectly the lace complemented Jihoon's light golden skintone. A sharp intake of breath later, Daniel leaned in without wasting another second.

 

Something hot and wet was bearing down heavily against the curve of his ass and somehow, it took Jihoon more than it should to realize what Daniel was about to do.

 

The tip of the older guy's tongue pushed the lace past the tight space between Jihoon's ass cheeks with force, a pair of rough hands secured firmly on his legs to keep him from melting and crumpling into a heap of moaning, panting mess on the floor. He felt two cold fingers pulling his panties aside, then something  _slippery and warm_  for a change.

 

Jihoon cried out, shuddering and rocking back and forth fervently, already weak in the knees for how  _skilled_ Daniel was at rimming him. But it stopped. One moment Daniel's tongue was circling his fluttering and eager hole and the next, it was gone, replaced by the gentle caress of wind against skin.

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Stay  _still,_ baby. I don't want you moving around too much while I'm getting you off. It's fucking annoying," Daniel hissed, before moving in again, nudging his nose gingerly into the crack, easing his tongue into the hole at an agonizingly slow pace. He dipped back out, then licked a stripe across the pink, kissing the flesh until Jihoon caved in completely, stuttering words that didn’t make sense, legs buckling and body racking despite Daniel’s command. But, because Jihoon looked so pretty when he was begging and vulnerable like that, Daniel relented and continued to flick the muscle against Jihoon’s hole, dutifully licking ribbons and penetrating his walls.

 

“Oh my _g-god_.” Daniel smirked. He felt it coming. Jihoon was going to come soon. He knew because he could hear it in the younger boy’s breathlessless, feel the familiar heat simmering under his skin. Like the tease he was, he stopped his ministrations just in time. Jihoon’s head spun, what felt so close to him being snatched away again. So far, _too far._

 

“Not yet baby, you don’t get to come till I say you’ve been good enough.” Daniel popped open the bottle of lube and poured out a generous amount onto his palm. After making sure that it was warm enough, he applied it onto a patch of skin just below Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon whimpered and tried to turn around to see what he was doing, quite forgetting that he was leaning against a mirror, but received a small, harmless smack in his inner thigh instead. “Don’t move,” was all Daniel told him to do.

 

 _Fuck you_ , he screamed at the older boy in his head. It was getting a little painful now. Precome collected at the tip of his erect cock before rolling down the shaft and dripping onto the floor. Quietly, he wondered to himself if he could get away with bucking his hips forward and rubbing his dick against the mirror, but he cancelled the plans right after— Daniel would definitely know his intentions.

 

But he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he could barely make sense of his surroundings. All that clouded his brain and filled his entire being up was the thought of Daniel rewarding him with a good fuck, fast and rough and unrestrained.

 

Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead forward. He doubted that the fucking would come quick. Maybe he’d pushed Daniel too far. Maybe he’d gone crazy. Fucking berserk.

 

Whatever it was, he was sure Daniel wasn’t going to let his orgasm come any moment then as a punishment.

 

Then suddenly, he felt something poking him between his thighs, where Daniel had made sure was slick and wet with warm lube. Daniel eased it further into the tight space slowly, carefully. Jihoon moved to open them a little more so that it could progress more quickly because fuck— he didn’t even care about how good it felt anymore, so long as he could blow his load before he lost his cool.

 

“No, make it tight,” Daniel growled, his deep baritone travelling down Jihoon’s spine. Shakily, he yielded to the older guy's words and applied as much pressure to Daniel’s member as he could. “ _Tighter_ ”

 

Jihoon shook his head but Daniel sighed and proceeded to do it himself. He held Jihoon's hips for leverage, his grip like iron so he could finish pushing and settling himself in Jihoon's reddening flesh. He pressed the smaller male's thighs together, squeezing his dick and making a very lewd sound when they came further into contact. He let out a breath of exhilaration, just drunk from that noise alone.  _This_ was what Jihoon could do to him. "Oh fuck, this feels really good," he muttered, more to himself than to his boyfriend. "I like you like this, Jihoon. Panting, whimpering, near tears... all for _me_. I like hearing you beg, Jihoon. It really shows what a filthy slut you are for daddy's cock."

 

The tone of possessiveness in his voice went straight to Jihoon's dick and as if on cue, he mewled keenly, savoring the feeling of Daniel's dick pressing up against his smaller one, the lace between both leaking shafts adding just  _that_ much pleasure to the sensation. It made him see white.

 

"And this..." Daniel rasped into his ear hotly, briefly licking the bottom of his earlobe to bring Jihoon's thoughts back to him. He was moving now, but still as slow as ever, each thrust more languid and sluggish that Jihoon preferred, but he guessed that it was better than nothing. Daniel's hands were a little tough, a little calloused. Jihoon's didn't mind that at all. Especially not when Daniel had one hand down in his panties, inserting a single un-lubed finger into his waiting hole. "Were you thinking of trying to kill me when you decided to wear this? I wish you didn't pick one in this color-- I'm about to soil them really badly."

 

"I-I don't mind," Jihoon quickly said, shaking his head earnestly.

 

"You better not," he hummed in response, sucking on Jihoon's sensitive spot on his neck, rolling it around on his tongue and slightly biting down.

 

Jihoon tried not to trash while Daniel fingered and pounded into him relentlessly, but he was generous with his honest moans and pants and pleas-- everything he knew turned Daniel on. He arced his back and Daniel watched as beads of sweat rolled down the pretty curve of his spine, over the swell of his red and tempting ass. Daniel added another digit into Jihoon's asshole, hammering into his prostrate ruthlessly, the motions in tandem with his thrusts between the younger boy's strong thighs.

 

One hand remained gripping Jihoon's hip while Daniel moved the other to pull back a fistful of Jihoon's hair, the cry Jihoon let out driving him closer to his high. He looked into the mirror and saw Jihoon's pretty eyes welling up with tears and couldn't help but think how literally no one managed to look more delicious than Jihoon when they cried. He smiled to himself.

 

Jihoon's thighs trembled and burned, skin feverish to touch because of how fast Daniel was fucking into him. The lube created a shiny, oily sheen that coated his thighs but it had almost worn away completely now, leaving behind patches of flaming red on either thigh.

 

" _Daddy-- f-fuck_ ," Jihoon chanted repeatedly, the word slipping out his wet, drooling mouth easily like it was second nature. The way Daniel maneuvered his fingers expertly in him to abuse the same spot again and again made him see white. He bucked his hips back to match Daniel's thrusts obediently.

 

It was dance of their own, and both partners moved together in rhythm, never missing a single beat.

 

But another pull, another thrust, another grunt and Daniel was suddenly off-pace-- he was close.

 

When Jihoon was about to come, with Daniel's name bubbling on his lips, the older guy smirked and retrieved his fingers from Jihoon's plush and tight walls only to latch them around the base of Jihoon's cock, stopping the boy from release. Jihoon let out a cry of protest and dismay but it was muffled by another  _filthy, dirty_ moan as Daniel fucked up his alley particularly  _hard_ and emitted grunts of his own into Jihoon's ear.

 

"You're  _mine_ , sweetheart, and if I ever see Euigeon touching you again, I swear to fucking god you'll get punished severely," he promised with a snarl on his face. They almost never brought up Jihoon's other boyfriend-- who happened to be Daniel's twin-- when they were having sex, so Jihoon never knew how hot Daniel would sound being jealous of his brother. "You're being such a good boy for daddy right now, aren't you? Daddy's so, so,  _so_ proud of baby," he cooed, his words coupled with a pump to Jihoon's shaft each time.

 

Jihoon bit down on his bottom lip, toes curling from all that he was feeling and found that couldn't hold it back anymore.

 

" _I-I'm--"_

 

Daniel encouraged his release by muttering filthy words into his ears, stroking and milking Jihoon for all he had until it lay limp and flaccid in his hold.

 

He came almost right after Jihoon did, the latter's thighs squeezing down hard around his erection, overstimulated and glazed over from his well-earned orgasm. Jihoon's come splattered all over his sweater and dripped down his legs, only to meet and mix with Daniel's, which landed on the mirror and down Jihoon's thighs.

 

When Daniel pulled out from between the younger boy's legs, the latter collapsed, panting and tired, gathered up into Daniel's arms before he could hit the ground.

 

It was almost scary, how silent Daniel remained throughout the entire time they were coming down from their highs. Daniel put Jihoon gently down on their bed and removed his bunny ears, throwing them onto the ground.

 

Jihoon was still whimpering slightly like a lost dog, so Daniel leaned down to kiss away his tears and hug Jihoon close to his chest and coddled the boy, lying side by side together and surrounded by a sea of white sheets. Daniel was always the clingier one after sex, so when Jihoon came to his senses again, he still found himself feeling confused among... the other things going on in his mind. The older guy detached himself from Jihoon and wordlessly began to ease down Jihoon's thigh highs, trying to remove the piece of clothing. To help, Jihoon lifted his legs up without much protest, feeling much more free when they were finally gone from his legs.

 

He closed his eyes, his thoughts going over all that Daniel had said to him when they were fucking. The dirty talk, the threats, the praises--  _fuck, the praises_.

 

He was about to drift away into the arms of sleep when he noticed how Daniel hadn't bothered to clean him up or take off his soiled underwear-- soaked with his own come that was still leaking through the lace-- so opened his eyes again, curious to see just what was going on with his boyfriend.

 

Two brown orbs, still swimming with something dark in them, stared back at him, obviously gleeful and somewhat amused.

 

Jihoon swallowed.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Jihoon ah, no one said we were done yet."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i'm done with the second part istg i'm never writing smut this long ever again. it's sucky (HAH SUCKY) i know but i gotta grow some balls ammirite.
> 
> jk sorry to anyone who gets offended by this, hope you enjoyed it >.> IF YOU DID, THOUGH, please leave kudos and comments and your love because i like wrapping myself with positivity <333 see you next update!
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> so. what's going on with me and why haven't i been updating iwlhtc? i recently read a fic in which the ending was 100% similar to the one i had planned for my fic and got extremely unmotivated to continue it because GOD I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY PLAGIARISM CLAIMS IF I CONTINUED ON LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SO /sobs/
> 
> i've been re-planning and rewriting the entire back part of the plot so nothing can overlap and i'm really, really sorry! it's just been taking up a lot of my time and nothing i come up with seems to be any good compared to the original one
> 
> HOWEVER, don't worry. i'll be back really soon. i promise. the next chapter is already halfway done, i just have to... find inspiration to complete it. lmfao SERIOUSLY THOUGH DO NOT WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TO DROP IT.


End file.
